The program consists of three independent research projects: Project #1: To investigate the control mechanisms involved in the differentiation and activity of the sex pheromone gland of the female Indian Meal Moth, Plodia interpunctella. Project #2: To isolate ribonucleotide reductase from Pseudomonas stutzeri in the pure form; to determine the allosteric regulation of reduction of ribonucleoside triphosphates; to study the physical characteristics of this enzyme; and to isolate and identify the proteins that participate in providing reducing power in the reduction of ribonucleotides. Project #3: To study the catalytic mechanism of blood serum cholinesterase and to investigate the presence of histidine at the active site, and to determine its immediate environment.